The present invention relates generally to collapsible shades designed for use in windows or doors, such as automobile windows and doors, to protect the interior by preventing damaging sunrays from entering.
Numerous styles of window screens and shades adapted for use in automobiles are available in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,460 for an automobile window protector, which is incorporated herein by reference, shows the fabrication of such a screen, made of flexible material, which could be applied to either the interior or the exterior of the window of an automobile. While prior art shades have been successfully used to block sunlight, storage of the shades inside automobiles has been inconvenient. A driver who desires to use a sunshade is often required to exit the automobile to retrieve the sunshade from a storage location that is inconveniently located outside of the automobile. Because of this inconvenience, many drivers do not regularly use a sunshade, which over time results in sun damage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a collapsible or folding window shade that may be conveniently stored in a confined area, such as the interior of an automobile that can be expanded to adequately block the sun.